Asesorías Privadas
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Cómo Stan no entiende ni un carajo sobre la materia de Matemáticas, decide pedirle ayuda a su fiel mejor amigo Kyle. Mención de Parejas: TweekxCraigxThomas KennyxButters CartmanxWendy
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes de la serie South Park son propiedad de Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

**¡YA CASI NOS ACERCAMOS A OCTUBRE! Quiero ver como carajos Matt y Trey arreglan todo el asunto entre nuestra amada pareja: Stan and Kyle.**

_Capítulo I:_

_¿Me darías asesorías privadas?_

Kyle Broflovski se dirigía hacia la parada del autobús, aun ya cuando tenía 16 años le era algo "lindo" pasar por los lugares que significaban mucho para él cuando era más joven. Ahí pasaron muchas discusiones con Cartman; varias muertes de su amigo Kenny pasaron en esa parada y lo más importante…siempre se encontraba su súper mejor amigo Stanley Marsh en aquella parada de autobús esperando por sus miembros de su habitual grupo. Aunque se les había unido a lo largo de su niñez varios niños a su "team", chicos como: Butters, Tweek y hasta el mismo Craig, lo cual era extraño ya que Craig era su eterno rival ya que después de ese viaje a Perú; Craig literalmente les declaró la guerra al grupo de Stan, es decir, Craig tenía una ventaja ya que su equipo se formaban por cinco integrantes: Clyde, Token, Tweek, Thomas y Kevin.

"Oh sí, que buenos tiempos aquellos" dijo con algo de melancolía en su voz. "Lamentablemente esos tiempos ya no volverán…"

Con sus manos en sus bolsillos se dirigió a High School South Park, en el camino se encontró con Craig y sus dos "amantes" ¿Qué ilógico, no? a ¿Quién carajos se le ocurre andar por ahí en la calle con dos tipos y qué además estos ni se quejaran de tal situación? Sin duda, Craig era un jodido hijo de perra, mira que andar andando con Tweek y Thomas al mismo tiempo.

"Que mierda…" dijo mientras pasaba por un lado de aquel trió.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien.

"Lo siento…"

"Ah, Kyle, eres tú, no hay problema, amigo" dijo cierto pelirrojo que al pasar de los años todavía usaba su gorro azul acompañado de su fiel pompón rojo.

Stan puso su brazo detrás del cuello del Kyle.

"¿Hiciste la tarea de matemáticas, Kyle?" preguntó Stan.

"No me digas que no la hiciste… ¡carajo Stan! Si ayer te di asesoría después de clases"

"Lo sé, lo siento, pero no entiendo ninguna mierda de todas esas jodidas fórmulas"

"Mínimo intenta tener un poco de interés en aprender"

"¿Porqué no me das asesorías hoy en mi casa? mis padres y mi hermana saldrán a Denver, y estaré solo en casa"

"¿Prometes esforzarte en aprender?" Kyle miró muy seriamente a Stan.

"Claro amigo, solo tenme algo de paciencia"

"Está bien…"

"¡Gracias Kyle! eres el mejor amigo que uno puede tener"

Stan se paró enfrente de su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Kyle un tanto sorprendido por el gesto de su amigo le correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela, ahí se encontraron con la pareja del momento: Kenny y Butters ¿quién lo diría? El joven Stoch ahora vivía en el departamento con Kenny. Butters les había hecho frente a sus padres ya que estos no aceptaban que su hijo resultase gay, pero para algunos eso no era novedad ya que desde niño siempre tachaban a Butters como un jodido marica. Normalmente los Stoch se sintieron avergonzados y le dijeron o más bien le exigieron a Butters que se olvidara que alguna vez tuvo una familia. Decepcionado, le contó a Kenny la reacción que tuvieron sus padres cuando les había contado que tenían una relación los dos. Kenny le dijo que no se preocupara y que se viniera a vivir con él a vivir en su pequeño y humilde departamento.

Así que Kenny y Butters ya llevaban dos meses viviendo juntos, al principio su relación no fue bien aceptada a los ojos de los demás, ya que Kenny era bien conocido con su apodo de "la puta de todo South Park", pero cuando empezó su relación con Butters, Kenny cambió para bien y todo gracias a Butters.

Stan y Kyle se acercaron a la pareja y los saludaron:

"Hola chicos, ¿qué cuentan?"

"Nada sobresaliente, Stan. La única novedad es que Craig se pasea por ahí con sus dos putas"

"¿Otra vez lo hizo? Ese hijo de perra no tiene vergüenza alguna…" dijo Stan.

"A mí no me sorprende, todos sabemos que Craig no tiene vergüenza de nada" dijo Cartman que de la nada se metió a la conversación.

"Hola par de maricas" dijo Cartman mientras apuntaba con un dedo a Kenny y Butters.

¿Continuará…?

_Ok, hasta aquí lo dejo, tengo que meterme a bañar y después podré ver los capítulos de South Park (10:00 pm) por MTV y por fin podré dormir en paz. ¡Jajaja! dejen reviews para ver sí esta nueva loca propuesta pueda continuar._


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes de la serie de South Park le pertenecen a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

Debo aclarar algo importante: NO ODIO a Craig, de hecho en mi cuarto personaje favorito de la serie y los capítulos serán cortos ya que mi cabeza (después de hacer tanta tarea) no da para más e.e

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ¡Gracias por los reviews!

_Capítulo II_

"_Mariquitas"_

"Oh, pero si ha llegado el rey de Alemania" dijo Kenny con fastidio.

"Silencio McCormick o ya olvidaste lo que soy capaz de hacer"

"De qué sea el capitán del grupo de basquetbol no te hace el rey del instituto" comentó Stan.

"Cállate tu también Marsh"

Kyle soltó un largo suspiro tras ver la típica escena de todos los días. ¿Cómo no estar fastidiando con la misma mierda rutina? Cartman ahora ya no era el típico niño gordo de 8 años de edad, había adelgazado y era uno de los chicos más musculosos del todo instituto (acompañado de Stan, Kenny y Craig) y si eso no bastaba con crecerse el rey de del instituto, su novia era la capitana de las porristas, así es, Wendy es ahora la novia de Cartman ¿difícil de creer? Tal vez…pero, esos dos hacían buen equipo ya que se ambos eran lo suficientemente manipuladores y con solo decir cualquier mierda hacía que TODOS los obedecieran.

"¿Ahora qué culón?" preguntó Craig que llegó acompañado de Tweek y Thomas, ambos chicos estaban a lado de él.

"No te metas en dónde no te llaman, Tucker ¿Por qué mejor no te vas a coger a tus dos putas?"

"Nah…no se me apetece en este momento" soltó con cinismo Craig.

Craig se puso a un lado de Kyle, se inclino un poco hacia el rostro del pelirrojo.

"Yo a ti jamás te he visto con novia ¿acaso eres marica? Y sí es así…¿te gustaría que yo mismo te quitara tu deliciosa virginidad judía?"

"¡JODETE TUCKER" gritó Stan.

Stan tomó el hombro de Craig con fuerza y lo apartó de Kyle.

"No te metas con él ¿acaso no te basta con Tweek y Thomas?"

"Solo bromeaba, Marsh"

"Ya, Stan. No es gran cosa, todos sabemos que Craig sólo está interesado en "chicos interesantes" Kyle dirigió su mirada hacia los dos usuales acompañantes de Craig, estos al notar que eran observados por el pelirrojo sus mejillas se cubrieron de un ligero color carmín.

"Bueno, vamos Tweek y Thomas" los aludidos rápidamente se pusieron a lado de Craig.

Craig se despidió de aquel grupo haciendo su típica sella.

"Jodanse…par de mariquitas"

Craig puso sus manos en las caderas de Tweek y Thomas con posesividad y lentamente camino por el centro de aquel pasillo.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes de la serie de South Park le pertenecen a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ¡Gracias por los reviews!

_Capítulo III_

"_Look Through My Eyes"_

"¡No huyas, cobarde! Aún no termino de hablar contigo"

En ese momento la campana de inicio de clases sonó y Stan seguía gritándole a Craig mientras que este solo le seguía mostrando su seña.

"Olvídalo Stan, ahora entremos a clases" dijo Kyle mientras agarraba el suéter color marrón de Stan y lo arrastraba (literalmente) al salón de clases.

"Pero, Kyle…ese hijo de puta te estaba molestando…"

Kyle soltó el suéter de Stan y lo miró a los ojos.

"¿A ti desde cuando te interesa que me moleste Craig?, el culón de Cartman toda mi infancia me estuvo molestando…"

"¡HEY! NO SOY NINGÚN CULÓN!" gritó Cartman mientras ingresaba al salón de clases.

"¡SIEMPRE SERÁS UN JODIDO CULÓN!" gritó Kyle, Cartman desvió su vista hacia otro lugar e ingreso al salón.

Kyle dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia Stan, este lo miraba incrédulo.

"Como te decía….no debería importarte mucho que los demás me molesten, Stan. Es algo normal para mí que la gente me ande tachando de judío, mitad-jersey, pelirrojo, pecoso…y marica…"

"Entonces…admites que eres un marica…" dijo Craig que de la nada volvió aparecer en medio de Stan y Kyle.

"¡TÚ! ¡JODIDO TUCKER! ¿Acaso eres un fantasma?" preguntó asustado el pobre de Kyle.

"Tweek y Thomas ya saben qué hacer…" dijo Craig.

Tweek y Thomas agarraron los dos brazos de Stan. Mientras que Craig aproximaba sus labios con los de Kyle, en unos segundos Kyle ya tenía los labios de Craig sobre los suyos. Este Kyle estaba en estado de shock…Craig Tucker lo había besado…

"Espero que esto ayude al jodido de Stan decirte lo que siente por ti…" dijo Craig mientras chasqueaba sus dedos para que Tweek y Thomas soltarán al también schokeado Stan.

Craig, Tweek y Thomas entraron al salón de clases, mientras que Stan estaba arrodillado en el piso del pasillo y el pobre de Kyle seguía ahí parado tratando de procesar el mensaje de Tucker.

"Stan…" llamó Kyle mientras salía de su estado de shock.

Rápidamente Stan se levantó y corrió hacia la salida del plantel, no quería ver a nadie, no quería ver la jodida cara de Craig burlándose de él…solo quería estar solo.

Corrió y corrió por todo South Park hasta llegar a su casa, se adentró en ella, siguió corriendo a dirección hacías las escaleras para así llegar hasta su cuarto y encerrarse todo el día.

Mientras en otro lugar….

Kyle ya se encontraba sentando en su habitual pupitre, seguía pensando en lo que Craig le había dicho ¿era verdad que Stan sentía algo por él? Y sí era así…¿Qué haría él? ¿lo aceptaría?

Kenny veía a Craig con cierta malicia, agarro un papelito y escribió en este: "Hey Craig ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?" Kenny le dijo a Clyde que le pasará el papelito con el mensaje a Craig.

Craig leyó el contenido del papel y contestó: "Claro, solo hay que esperar que el jodido de Stan ponga de su parte y se confiese de una vez" Craig le entregó el papel a Clyde y este se lo dio a Kenny.

Por otra parte Butters veía a su novio ¿Qué cosas había planeado? ¿Por qué Stan no entró a clases? Eran tantas sus dudas….pero era mejor no preguntar nada.

'Hoy cuando vaya a casa de Stan a darle sus asesorías y además pasarle la tarea del día de hoy, le preguntaré…o más bien le exigiré si lo que me dijo Craig es cierto' pensó Kyle.

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes de la serie de South Park le pertenecen a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ¡Gracias por los reviews!

_Capítulo IV_

"_My Pace"_

Ya terminadas las clases, todos los estudiantes salieron del plantel. Kenny junto con Butters vieron a Kyle partir en dirección a la casa de Stan.

"¿Qué hiciste, Kenny McCormick?" preguntó Butters. "Quiero la verdad, ahora"

"No puedo decirte nada, mi pequeño Butters" Kenny tomó ambas mejillas de Butters "tú mismo verás los resultados de mi plan que hice junto a Craig"

"¡CRAIG! ¿De qué hablas, Kenny? No se supone que tú siendo miembro del 'team' Stan seas enemigo del 'team Craig'? dijo un asustado y enojado Butters.

"De que Kenny y yo hicimos una pequeña "estrategia" para que Stan y Kyle salieran del maldito closet de una vez" dijo Craig que iba a acompañado junto a Tweek, Thomas, Clyde, Token, Kevin y…Mark Costwolds.

"Craig ¿Qué carajo está haciendo Mark en tu 'team'?

"¿Acaso no es obvio, Kenny?" dijo con su monótona voz.

"¡GAH! Mar-k aho-ra es parte de nues-tro 'tea-m' ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!"

"¡QUE CARAJO! Craig ¿cómo carajos le haces para tener tantos seguidores?"

"¿No ser un grandísimo idiota? Es decir, McCormick, por si no lo haz notado soy un buen líder ya que jamás meto a mis seguidores en una loca y estúpida aventura o uno de mis seguidores termina siempre muerto. No soy como el idiota de Stan ¿entiendes?"

"Pudiste evitar acerca sobre mis muertes, Craig"

"¡coño! ¿Qué piensan que sucederá ahora con ¡chupa penes! Stan y Kyle? ¡vagina!"

"Veremos el resultado de todo esto el día mañana" dijeron Clyde y Kevin en un unisonó.

Mientras en otra parte del pequeño pueblo montañés de South Park, se encontraba un pelirrojo comprando un par de hamburguesas para que él y Stan pudieran comer antes de empezar con las asesorías.

"Aquí tiene su orden, joven" dijo el joven que entregaba las ordenes.

"Gracias"

Kyle salió del establecimiento y dirigirse a la casa de los Marsh.

Continuará….

N/A: Quiero hacerles una pregunta a los que me leen… ¿quieren lime o lemmon? o/o mañana no creo poder subir, todo depende de si tengo tiempo libre y la próxima semana con tanta tarea y trabajo, también dependerá si me doy mi tiempo libre. Pero, no dejaré esta historia al olvido ¡eso está asegurado!


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes de la serie de South Park le pertenecen a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ¡Gracias por los reviews!

_Capítulo V_

_Spell_

_Kyle POV_

Ahí estaba, parado en la puerta de la residencia de los Marsh en una mano tenía una bolsa con las dos hamburguesas mientras que con la otra mano sostenía una botella de plástico que contenía el refresco, en mi hombro descansaba mi mochila '¿demasiado peso para un judío?' cómo diría Cartman. Pero, no sentía el peso, lo ignoraba, en mi cabeza solo tenía las malditas palabras que me había dicho Tucker.

"¡Stan!" lo llamé desde afuera de su casa.

Oí unos pasos detrás de la puerta, por fin se dignaba a abrirme de aseguro si fuese Wendy hubiese salido corriendo a abrirme.

Asomo su rostro para verme, lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido, él me miro y después bajo su vista hacia lo que tenía conmigo. Alarmado el pobre de Stan abrió rápidamente la puerta y me quito lo que tenía en las manos para dejarlo en el comedor de su sala.

"Hey, Stan ¿porqué te has ido de clases?" pregunté mientras dejaba mi mochila en el primer escalón de las escaleras.

"De pronto no me sentí muy bien, lo siento si logré preocupar a alguien"

'¿preocupar a alguien?' ahora que lo meditaba un poco a nadie pareció importarle mucho, de hecho ese en el almuerzo Kenny se había ido a almorzar con Tucker ¿le habría reclamado algo por lo del beso? No lo sé, ambos parecían muy entusiasmados en su plática. Lo único sobresaliente del asunto es que Tweek y Thomas me fulminaban con la mirada ¿de qué tenía yo la culpa de que Tucker me haya besado? Además esos dos cooperaron con el beso al sujetar a Stan… ¡esperen! ¿Quién es la mente maestra de todo este asunto?

"Hey ¡tierra llamando a Kyle! ¿En qué piensas amigo?" que pregunta más estúpida Stan…

"Nada en especial, por cierto Stan ¿a ti no te afecto el que Tucker me haya besado?" pude ver como la expresión de felicidad de Stan se desvanecía y eso me hizo no se…como que tenía que creer en las palabras que Tucker me había dicho después de aquel beso.

Continuará…

Ok, pensaba escribir más, pero mi padre me llegó con un trabajo y tengo que hacerlo e.e necesito que las demás lectores me digan si quieren lemmon o lime, ya dos me dijeron que lemmon ¡wiii! Prometo un lemmon suave (el otro dejo a varias traumadas u.u) ¡nos leemos~! Mañana actualizaré =)


	6. Chapter 6

Todos los personajes de la serie de South Park le pertenecen a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ¡Gracias por los reviews!

_Capítulo VI_

_Good Bye Kyle Tuesday_

_Stan POV_

_¿Cómo debería responderle? Esa mirada…como amo su mirada, pero en estos momentos su mirada solo me transmite curiosidad. _

"Bueno, no sabría cómo responderte, Kyle. Pero siendo tu mi mejor amigo y ese Craig siendo un gilipollas, debo decirte que sí, sí me molesto el que te haya besado. Ya que no me gustaría que te lastimara"

Kyle me dedica una sonrisa, se dirigió hacia el comedor, tomó la bolsa donde había ¿hamburguesas? Las dejó en la mesa, para después dirigirse a la cocina y traer un par de vasos consigo. Me le quede viendo por un largo rato, enserio que amaba a mi mejor amigo…amaba todo de él, pero ¿el sentía lo mismo por mí? Jamás lo he visto interesado en una chica aparte de Rebecca, pero eso ya había pasado hace tanto tiempo, creo que Kyle si es gay, mira que dejar de el mayor calienta pollas te besé y no golpearlo después.

Tan concentrado estaba con mis cuestionamientos mentales que no me di cuenta de que Kyle estaba a poca distancia de mi rostro.

"Stan, ya ven a comer, quiero que comas bien para así por el amor a todo lo sagrado en este mundo me prestes atención mientras te explico las operaciones de matemáticas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí. "De acuerdo, Kyle"

Me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hasta llegar al comedor, con algo de fuerza me sentó en la silla, el se sentó enfrente de mí ya estaba quitándole la envoltura a su hamburguesa cuando me vuelve a mirar.

"¿No piensas comer?"

¡Oh rayos! de nuevo me distraje con esos hermosos ojos verdes.

"¡Lo siento!" rápidamente comencé quitarle la envoltura a mi hamburguesa le dí el primer mordisco y casi me atraganto al no haber masticado bien la hamburguesa, Kyle no dejaba de mirarme mientras yo trataba de comer, si seguía mirándome vomitaría todo de una maldita vez. ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! ahora entiendo al pobre de Tweek en sus momentos de casi llegar a una crisis.

"Sabes, Stan…" dejé de masticar y lo miré. "Craig me dijo algo que, bueno…"

"¿Qué ocurre, Kyle? ¿Qué te dijo ese bastardo?"

En otra parte estaba estornudando un pelinegro que se encontraba con su 'team' comiendo en Taco Bell (N/A: Gracias al One-Shot de Chocobollo se me ocurrió "mandar" a todo el team de Craig a comer al lugar favorito de Clyde)

"¿Pero qué carajo pasa?" preguntó Craig mientras que Tweek le limpiaba con una servilleta su nariz.

"Se dice que cuando alguien habla de ti terminas estornudando" comentó Mark mientras le daba una mordida a su taco.

"Cállate" dijo Craig enojado ya que tenía unas ligeras sospechas de quien estaría hablado de él.

"Bueno, me dijo que bueno…tú…"

"¿Yo qué?"

"¡ME DIJO QUE TE GUSTO!"

Jodido Craig… ¿Cómo se habría dado cuenta? ¿Acaso soy tan obvio?

"Es cierto, Kyle…tú me gustas"

Me levanté de mi asiento me dirigí hacia el schokeado Kyle, me incliné hacia su rostro, con timidez le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"Me gustas Kyle Broflovski"

Continuará….


	7. Chapter 7

Todos los personajes de la serie de South Park le pertenecen a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ¡Gracias por los reviews!

_Capítulo VII_

_Te dijo te amo_

Stan se alejo un poco de Kyle, se le quedo viendo un rato, Kyle se encontraba aun en un estado de shock y estaba bastante sonrojado por el beso y la confesión de Stan.

"Kyle, tú enserio me gustas y mucho" le dedico una gran sonrisa.

Kyle por fin salió de su estado de shock y miró a Stan.

"¿Estás de broma? ¿te has liado con Craig para jugarme una broma?"

"¡CLARO QUE NO ES NINGUNA BROMA, KYLE!" lo tomó de ambos hombros y acercó su rostro hacia el de Kyle. "No es ninguna broma, enserio me gustas"

"¿Cómo se que no me estás mintiendo?"

"¿No te bastan mis palabras? ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrarte que me gustas?"

"Nada, no hagas nada, déjate de bromas y vuelve a tomar asiento, comete esta hamburguesa y…después comenzaremos a hacer la tarea"

"¿Por qué no puedes creerme? ¡EXPLICAMELO!"

"Olvídalo" dijo con molestia Kyle.

"¡Carajo!" gritó Stan mientras se dirigía hacia las escalares para llegar así encerrarse a su habitación

Aun sentado en el comedor, Kyle se encontraba ya terminado su hamburguesa cuando termino recogió lo que dejo Stan y se lo dejó a su perro Sparky (creo que así se llama el perro gay de Stan).

Recogió la mochila de él y la de Stan, empezó a subir hacia el 2º piso se dirigió a la habitación de Stan.

"Stan, abre la puerta, no seas tan inmaduro"

"Tú no entiendes ningún carajo, Kyle" dijo Stan al otro lado de la puerta.

"Podemos hablar sobre el asunto"

Stan abrió la puerta, Kyle podía ver claramente el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

"Oh, mierda….no tienes porque llorar, eso ya es actuar demasiado ¿puedes dejarte las bromas?"

Stan no pudo aguantar más la maldita indiferencia de Kyle, lo tomo de su suéter naranja y de un jalón lo adentro a su habitación.

"Si no puedo demostrarte que te quiero con palabras…usaré otras maneras para demostrártelo"

"¿Qué piensas hacer" tragó saliva Kyle.

"Ya lo sabrás…mi querido Kyle"

Colocó ambas manos en el rostro de Kyle, acarició sus mejillas lentamente poso sus labios con los de Kyle comenzando con un beso lento, tímidamente Kyle empezó a corresponder el beso, Stan mordió el labio inferior de Kyle, el judío abrió la boca para que así comenzará una batalla entre ambas lenguas.

Aclaración: Stan no es el UKE e.e es que me gusta ponerlo de sentimentalón ¡próximo capitulo LEMMON!


	8. Chapter 8

Todos los personajes de la serie de South Park le pertenecen a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ¡Gracias por los reviews!

_Capítulo VIII_

_Lo Que Tú Necesitas_

"Mmh…Stan…" gimió el pelirrojo cuando el hippie comenzaba darle pequeños besos por su cuello, Stan lo tomó de la cintura para dirigirlo hacia su cama, ya estando ahí lo deposito lentamente hacia el colchón.

"No sabes cuánto te deseo, Kyle…" comenzó a bajar el cierre del suéter anaranjado de Kyle, adentro su mano por debajo de la playera azul celeste para así acariciar el pecho de Kyle, tomó uno de los pezones del pelirrojo comenzó a darle leves pellizcos, Kyle perdido en el placer arqueo un poco su espalda.

"No…Stan…por favor para… ¡Ah…ah…!" Stan ignorando la suplica de su amigo.

"¿Enserio quieres que paré?" dijo Stan deslizando su otra mano libre hacia la entrepierna de Kyle. "¿quieres que dejé de mimarte, Kyle?" comenzó acariciar por encima del pantalón donde el miembro de Kyle comenzaba con una erección.

"Ah…esto es tan….bochornoso…" dijo Kyle mientras comenzaba a entrecerrar sus ojos, el placer que le proporcionaba Stan lo estaba volviendo loco.

Stan deposito un beso en la mejilla de Kyle.

"Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero…"

Kyle simplemente asintió.

**O.o.O.o **

Fuera de la casa de los Marsh se encontraba Craig, Thomas y Tweek observando desde la vieja casa de árbol de habían construido Stan y Kyle ya hace varios años. Craig tenía consigo unos binoculares donde podía observar con todo detalle el acto de "amor" que tenían el hippie y el judío.

"Dios…que caliente estoy..." dijo Craig mientras se sacaba su pene del pantalón.

Thomas y Tweek intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

"¿Có-mo po-demos com-plac-erte, Craig?" dijo Tweek.

"Ya saben qué hacer, chicos…"

Craig dejó los binoculares a un lado, se bajo el pantalón junto con los bóxers. Thomas y Tweek se comenzaron a estimular al ya erecto pene de Craig.

"Oh...sí..."

**O.**

Ya tanto como Stan y Kyle estaban desnudos en la cama del hippie.

Kyle le dio un beso a Stan en la mejilla antes de recostarse y abrir ambas piernas.

Stan se inclinó un poco hacia el judío, aproximándose al cuello de Kyle comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas.

"Te quiero…Kyle" dijo mientras comenzaba a masturbar al pequeño pelirrojo.

"¡Ah…ah! ¡Stan!"

Kyle comenzó a tocar el torso bien formado del pelinegro, las manos de Kyle se encontraban frías así que cuando Stan sintió el contacto helado con su piel soltó un leve gruñido.

"Kyle… perdón…"

Stan no le dio tiempo a Kyle para procesar esa información, solo había pasado un segundo ya se encontraba dentro del pelirrojo, comenzó con rápidas embestidas.

" ¡Ah! ¡ah! ¡Stan! ¡más fuerte!"

Satisfecho el pelinegro de que Kyle no se lo haya tomado tan mal el hecho de haberlo 'invadido' repentinamente, comenzó a moverse lo más rápido que podía.

"Oh..Kyle… ¡ah!" continuo embistiéndolo cada vez más rápido, tomó el pene del pelirrojo comenzándolo a masturbar.

Kyle se encontraba en el paraíso, el pelinegro que amaba en secreto desde hace varios años atrás le estaba dando el mejor sexo de su vida.

"Di mi nombre otra vez, Kyle" pidió el pelinegro ya perdido en el éxtasis.

"¡TE AMO STANLEY RANDALL MARSH!"

"¡KYLE!" gritó Stan mientras dejaba su semilla dentro de Kyle, inmediatamente Kyle también dejo salir su semen un segundo después que el de Stan.

Agotado el pelinegro se dejó caer encima de Kyle, ambos trataban de volver a sus ritmos respiratorios normales.

"Te amo Kyle Broflovski…"

"Y yo a ti también, Stan Randall Marsh"

Kyle abrazó a Marsh, pero lo soltó cuando se oyó un gritó en el patio de Stan.

"¿Qué carajo…?" dijo Stan mientras se ponía nuevamente sus bóxers, abrió la ventana de su habitación y su vista se dirigió a la abandonada casa del árbol.

Stan pudo ver tres figuras dentro de ella. "¿Qué mierda...?" difícilmente pudo ver un gorro azul con un pompón amarillo. "¡TUCKER! HIJO DE PUTA"

Kyle miraba confundido toda la escena, Stan había dejado a Kyle solo en su habitación, bajo al 1º piso, salió de la casa para dirigirse al patio trasero….ese jodido de Tucker moriría por haber roto tan bella escena que había tenido con Kyle.

"¡TUCKER!" gritó furioso Stan mientras que Kyle miraba desde la ventana a Stan que se adentraba su antigua casa de árbol.

Lo que vio Stan dentro de su casa del árbol fue… ¿épico? Se encontraban Craig, Tweek y Thomas desnudos, cuando Craig vio a Stan le hizo su habitual seña con el dedo.

"No eres el único que se ha divertido este día, mi querido Marsh…"

_The End_


End file.
